Aftermath: Nor Iron Bars A Cage
by Kevin26
Summary: This' what happens after the episode of Nor Iron Bars A Cage. A "Final Mix"  if you will . With added scenes to the general story.


The Battle of Ultimate Alien

...

This is an alternate retelling of Nor Iron Bars A Cage. Remember how Final Mix is incorporated in Kingdom Hearts? Well, this' sorta like that, which I bring it to Ultimate Alien. Enjoy guys :)

Things didn't seem too bright for them as they did one last fight with Aggregor. Having obtained the Alpha Runes. But no one could prepare Ben and gang for what was going to transpire in the universe filled with Alien X's.

That's right. Kevin went insane and turned against Ben and Gwen. This an original story based on tonight's episode

"C'mon Kevin. You really don't mean that" Ben

"Yes I do, I mean look at me. I look like a freak. People would avoid me. You don't know how that would feel. People, who used to look up to us. Now are afraid. Bet my brother hates me"

"Did I hear my name?" Jordan

"Jordan, tell them! Tell them I look like a freak"

"No, you don't" said Jordan

"Yeah...sure. Try to make feel better why don't you"

"KEVIN!" shouted Gwen

"Now that was uncalled for." Ben

"This isn't happening. Not my own brother and your guys' friend" Jordan

"Oh wah, what're you gonna do about it?" mutated Kevin

"Seems that talking won't do you any good brother. We weren't gonna use this on you. But guess you'll have to learn the hard way" said Jordan, Gwen and Ben as they merged into

Zeta Stryker

"We're only human. Of course we would make mistakes Kevin. Why can't you see that?" Zeta

"You done talkin'? Cuz I'm gonna do you in" Said Kevin in his merged form

"Well, let me show you when friends tend to defect" said Gwen of Zeta Stryker

"Delta Formation!" said Jordan, Gwen and Ben

*Zeta Stryker multiplies. The left being Jordan, center being Gwen and right being Ben*

"This, gonna hurt you more than you'll ever know" Ben

tweet!

*Ben summons Charmcaster

"You rang?" said Charmcaster

"Forget about us, look at him" said Gwen

"Kevin! Y-you" Charmcaster

"Go ahead, say I look like a freak!"

"Look, I dunno what your problem is. But it has to end now" said Charmcaster

"hmph, big talk. I wanna see some action" Kevin

"See what I mean?" Said Jordan

"Yeah, guy's got a big mouth that's for sure" said Charmcaster

DISPERSE!

*Jordan, Gwen, Ben and Charmcaster disappear without Kevin noticing and appear before him

"Disappear! Oh darkness night. Let our friend see the light! OUGI! Sonata of Light!" Gwen as she performed her Blast Caliber attack

CPU  
Blast Caliber. High powered-attacks taught to Jordan, Ben and Gwen by their sensei; Malik. Used for times like these.

"Ugh!" said Kevin as he took an attack

"Want more Kev?" Said Ben

"Dual Caliber! Nova Crush!" Said Jordan/Ben

CPU  
Dual Caliber. Attacks used when two characters perform attacks simultaneously which it merges into a new attack

crack!

_A piece breaks off of Kevin's merged alien form_

"Heh, not gonna let you have all the fun" said Charmcaster

1000 Nightmares!" Charmcaster as she disappears and attacks Kevin with a 35 hit combo

"No, stop. I give" Kevin

"Nice try dude. But I've seen that scene many times. Where people say that they surrender. But tend to backstab people for their twisted evil pleasure" Jordan

"Unfortunately, all of us have. And whether you like it or not. We'll have to pound it into you. Considering that talking won't do you any good" Charmcaster

"heh heh. You've let your guard down Kevin." Jordan as he disappears and performs his own ougi. Which's called;

Sonic Fist, alternate attack; Grenade Cyclone

"ugh!" Kevin as he gets hit with his brother's powerful punch attack; Sonic Fist and falls to the ground rolling

crack!

_pieces of Kevin's merged form breaks_

End of battle. Zeta Stryker reverts back to Jordan, Ben and Gwen. And Kevin returning to normal, with half of his black shirt torn

*huff huff*

"Dangit! Why? Why won't you leave me alone?" Kevin

"Well, you did this to yourself in the first place bro. We tried to reason with you. But you kept putting the blame on yourself. Calling yourself a "freak". Did we call you that? No." Jordan

"Jordan's right. You've really done it this time Kevin. Thought we could trust you. You're better than that" Ben

"Boring. And also here I thought you'd learn your lesson too Kevin. Really, and I was just starting to make friends with you. But this how you treat us? *tch* Yeah right" said Charmcaster

"But most of all Kevin, think you owe your brother and Gwen an apology. Why? Well, for falsely accusing them that they called you that f word" Said Ben

"What have I done?" Kevin

"Oh so, the guy's coming around. So, you finally want to talk?" Said Ben

"Stop. I'll handle it. He's my brother." Jordan

"Good luck buddy. You'll need it" said Charmcaster

"Hey, I've handled worse" said Jordan

*thus Jordan has a talk with his brother; Kevin*

"Yo dude"

"Mind if I sit here?" Jordan as he said to Kevin

"Sure bro" Kevin

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jordan

"All those things I did. To you guys."

"Yeah, we took the worse of your attack"

"I dunno if you guys could ever forgive me. Me, for falsely framing you guys. As he started to cry" Kevin

"Believe me, I know dude. We have our ups and downs from time to time. And yeah, we wanted to take down Aggregor more than ever. But then when you crave for power. Then you're just another sell out. You just needed to trust us more"

"*sniff* Yeah, you're right." Kevin

*meanwhile*

"How is he? Kevin?" questioned Ben

"He's fine." said Gwen

*meanwhile back to Jordan and his brother

"Haha, yeah. I admit that he can be careless sometimes. And you guys still need me in your team." Kevin

"Haha. Ow, that's true" as Jordan gets his headlocked with Kevin's noogie

*both laugh*

"Also, you should talk with Gwen and Ben. They also need your support as well"

"Yeah."

"Guys, he's ready." Charmcaster

"Finally! That was one heckuva long talk" said Ben

"Yeah, just don't push it." Jordan

_So it was a harsh day for Ben and gang. With neither side giving up. Until they ended the fight with their Blast Caliber attacks.  
_

Betrayal, it can lead to harsh events. And Kevin, Jordan's brother, learned the hard way. Thus Ben, Gwen and Jordan broke his dark spirit and Kevin went back to normal.


End file.
